Fishcake Viking
by Stitch-2.0
Summary: One night at Berk Stoick was walking around and rescues a child whos parents were attacked by a tribe and were forced to ship their child away. Now this child will try to break the age old feud between Vikings and Dragons. Enter not the Fishcake Viking, but the Maelstrom Viking. Naruto/Astrid
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author notes)

Let's get this started!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Berk Little One

It was nighttime in an island called Berk. The inhabitants of Berk are the Hairy Hooligan Tribe which are a group of people called Vikings. Viking are a people that are born warriors who worship Norse gods and believe that battling is a way to reach the kingdom of Valhalla, and there is no one in Berk that believes this more than its very own leader Stoick the Vast. Stoick is a muscular mountain of a man his appearance consist of green eyes, freckle face, and long red braided hair that connects to his equally long beard which is braided into four different strands. His chose of clothing consist of a large fur coat, a chainmail tunic, strip pants, fur boots, and spiked braces over both his wrist. All and all he was an intimating man to many, but to those in his tribe he was a hero who is willing to do anything to protect his people.

Currently he was sitting at the boat dock overlooking the vast sea that surrounds the island with a solemn face. The reason for this is that he learned that once again his wife was still not pregnant. They have been trying to have a child ever since their tribe landed on Berk and finished building a stable community. For him to learn that he will not be a father anytime soon caused great pain to the great Viking chief due to there being no greater joy than for a male Viking to have an heir to pass on their legacy.

'Why Oden? Why won't you bless me and my beloved wife with a child?' he thought. He was about to continue questioning the gods, but a sound caught his attention.

"That sounds like a newborn's cry." He said to himself as he stands up and looked into the ocean for the source of the sound till he sees it a small basket being carried by the ocean current. Quickly he jumps into the water swimming towards the basket once he reaches it he secures it into his arms and swims back towards the docks. Once he reaches it he set the basket down and takes a look inside and what he sees he could not believe his eyes it was a small baby boy wrapped in an orange blanket who looks to be around a month or two old, he has a small patch of spiked sun kissed blond hair, and three whisker like marks on both cheeks, but what was most captivating were his eyes which were the most hypnotizing shade of blue Stoick has ever seen, and currently were looking at the Viking chief with curiosity. As he picks the baby up he sees that there was a note lying under the baby he picks it up and starts to read it to himself, "To whoever reads this note please take care of this child! Our names are Minato and Kushina we were traveling back to our tribe, but we were ambushed by the Outcast Tribe. In our last effort we quickly wrote this letter and shipped our very son to sea before the tribe could reach him. To whoever reads this please raise our little Naruto with….." was all he can make out seeing that the letter was unfinished probably due to the ambush.

He looks at little Naruto with a sadden look, "Looks like you had it rough little one, but don't you fret from now on you will be my son, and I swear to never let harm befall you. Now let's head home to introduce you to your new mother and hope that she doesn't think that I stole you from someone in the tribe." He said laughing slightly at the end of his statement. This caused little Naruto to let out an adorable giggle while grabbing onto Stoick's beard and gave it a yank.

"Oomph" grunted Stoick not expecting the amount of force the little baby had. Instead of being angry he let out a heartfelt laugh. "By Thor's hammer barley a month or two old and to have a strong grip you will be a tremendous Viking in the future!"

As he say this he held Naruto high in the air causing him to let out a new batch of giggles. Once Stoick got himself under control he headed back home to show his wife the new addition to the family.

End of Chapter 1

Yeah I decided to make a new story. I just started to watch the show and thought that I can make a story out of this, so read, review, like, follow do what you want.

Next chapter will be like how the first movie started and yes Hiccup will be in the story, but he will be four years younger than Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.

Stitch-2.0 out!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author notes)

Let's get this started!

Chapter 2: Night Fury

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes... We have... dragons.

It was nighttime at Berk and like most nights dragons were trying to steal the tribe's livestock which were mostly sheep. This is the seen a young blond man around the age of thirteen saw when he opened the door from his house due to being awaken from his slumber from the noise outside. The lads clothing consist of an orange fur sleeveless vest with a fishnet chainmail shirt underneath it, black pants, and black furred boots. His facial features consist of three whisker marks on both his cheeks, and the deepest shade of blue that will make anyone who looks at then be hypnotize. This is none other than Naruto the adapted son of Stoick the Vast and future chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Unlike most Viking males Naruto didn't look the part; instead of being muscular built he has a swimmers body which balances out power and speed, and unlike most Vikings Naruto believed in hygienic care which includes maintaining his spiked up hair shoulder length, bathing regularly, and brushing his teeth three times a day.

'Everyday it's the same old thing dragons come at night, we fight then, we get some, some of us get hurt, some sheep are taken, we fix the damage, and repeat. Sweet Oden there is no point in this cycle.' he thought letting out a tired sigh. You see it is not just his physical appearance that makes Naruto different from the other Vikings it was also his outlook on dragons. He did not see a point in killing them seeing that just like them they were trying to fight to survive and not for the fun of it which he can't say the same about his people. (Hay they are Vikings)

Naruto was casually walking through the chaos like it was an everyday thing which to him it was. He was walking towards the town blacksmith Gobber the Belch to help him with disturbing weapons to the tribe to fight off the dragons. This is because Naruto is not willing to help fight off or kill dragon unless its trying to directly harm his family, but to ease his father he is willing to help sharpen and repair weapons.

"I wonder how long this will last. Yesterday it took ten minutes and we lost twelve sheep." He said to himself moving slightly to the left dodging a slow flying brown Gronckle. (Gronckles are dragon with a bulldog shape body, but the most noticeable features are its two small wings on its massive body that flap as fast as hummingbird's wings. They are slow flyers, but are very tough dragons especially their fire attacks. They are able to eat rock to produce different flames or iron like material). This resulted in the Gronckle head-butting the stone pillar behind Naruto and caused it to knock itself unconscious. "Huh brown scales…yup same Gronckle from yesterday and same pillar too." He says to himself walking away from the downed dragon, but no before checking to see if it was alive. Seeing that it was and no one was paying attention to it he continued his way to Gobber's workshop.

As he was walking by he saw five people around his age putting out a house on fire. The group consist of two girls and three boys.

The first boy was Snotlout Jorgenson. His family were distant relatives with the Haddock clan making him and Naruto somewhat related only by name. He would try and bully Naruto into submission, but every time would end up being on the receiving end of a hip toss or a fist to the face from said blond.

Next, was a heavyset boy named Fishlegs Ingerman. Fishlegs comes from the village's most prominent fisherman. Fishlegs never had a problem with Naruto seeing unlike most of his peers Naruto doesn't mind Fishlegs know-it-all attitude, and would sometimes ask his questions regarding dragons or types of fish.

The twins were next, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Both were odd even to Berk's standards. Both had no respect for authority, and would often try to prank Naruto the key word being try; seeing that each time Naruto would outsmart them into falling into their own prank (It's not that hard to outsmart them in his opinion).

Last but not least was Astrid Hofferson. To sum up their relationship…it's complicated. One day both would be seen laying on top of a hill talking about battle strategies, and the next day would have Naruto running away from an angry Astrid wielding an axe at him. One thing was certain for both blonds is that without the other they would have been bored long ago. (I got tired of describing how they look, so look up a picture)

"Hay look what we have here Berk's very own blond coward." insulted Snotlout spotting the whiskered blond first getting the group's attention.

"Hay I only ran away from that chicken because it looked like a dragon that one time okay." said Tuffnut not getting that the insult was directed at Naruto and not at him. This caused everyone to look at him funny and for his sister to face palm out of embarrassment.

"..Ummm...I really don't know what to say right now after hearing that." was Naruto's reply getting a round of nods from his peers. He was about to leave till he saw a green Hideous Zippleback sneaking up behind the group. He look around spotting two empty water bucket nearby. Quickly grabbing them he tossed the buckets at the two headed dragon trapping both their heads inside them resulting it to head-butt each other to break the buckets and in the process dazing it making it fly away.

"Word of advice don't let your guard down." was all the whiskered blond said before getting ready to leave only to hear a noise that he was all to familiar with caught his attention due to knowing that only one dragon could make it.

"Night Fury." and with that Naruto heading towards the direction forgetting about helping Gobber.

End of Chapter 2

Don't worry Hiccup will make his appearance next chapter as well as our favorite dragon.

Toothless will also have a surprise that will shock you all.

Till next time Stitch-2.0 out!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author notes)

Let's get this started!

Chapter 3: Surprise

" _Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this Dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." this is the mantra Naruto said to himself from THE BOOK OF DRAGONS word for word to describe the Night Fury. Currently the whiskered blond is running down the road towards the source of the noise that caused many Vikings to wet themselves, and on his way he dodged dragon fire, throwing axes, and for some reason a flying sheep. All for the sake of finally seeing the rarest of all dragons a Night Fury._

 _Ever since Naruto read about this dragon it became his obsession to catch a glimpse of the legendary beast, but tonight felt different he could feel it, and add to the fact he manage to build a few dozen makeshift catapult and hid them all around the island didn't hurt his chances either. (Hay I did say it was an obsession)_

 _(Hill Top)_

 _Naruto finally got to the source the noise was coming from. He quickly went over to a nearby bush, and pulled it apart to reveal one of his hidden catapults. He rolled it to the open, set it by the hill's edge, and waited for the dragon to show a glimpse of its presence. He didn't have to wait long as the sound of something tearing through the air caught his attention. Naruto quickly look through the eyepiece of his catapult aiming at the sky. Taking a deep breath to steady his aim he waited…_

… _3…nothing…_

… _2…..nothing…._

… _1….found yo…"Hi big brother what you doing?" a small child with green eyes and brown hair ask jumping in his line of sight._

" _AHHHH!" yelled the startled blond accidentally firing the catapult. Whether be luck or not the blond hit his intendent target, but as luck would have it the falling dragon was heading towards him and the little boy._

" _Hiccup!" quickly pushing the small child out of the way of the falling dragon, but in doing so caused the figure to collide with him lifting him off the ground and dragged him away from the hill top and towards the forest of Berk._

" _Bye big brother!" yelled Hiccup waving at Naruto vanishing figure being taken away into the distance by the dragon. If Hiccup would have turned around he would have notice a small shadowy figure land behind him and began to sneak up behind him, but it was too late the figure jump on Hiccup's back making him fall forward and began…..licking him causing the brown hair boy to start laughing. After Hiccup regain bearings he rolled around causing the figure to get off of him. When Hiccup stood up he turned around to see what jumped him and what he saw shocked him. The figure was a small dragon around six feet long from head to tail and four feet tall when on all four legs looking at him with playful curiosity in its eyes. The dragon had_ a sleek, dark body with black coloration, with a faint lighter patterns similar to that of a manta ray, two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, earlike appendages on the back of its head, a pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and sharp teeth, and a short neck. It was a young Night Fury and Hiccup did what any eight going on nine year old would do.

"Wanna play?" he ask the small dark dragon with a smile on his face, and his answer was a very enthusiastic nod from the dragon, so both went away to play forgetting about a certain pair of individuals that are currently heading towards the forest.

(With Naruto)

"AHHHHH!" was all that came out of the blond Viking mouth as he was currently being dragged wildly through the forest by the net covered dragon preventing him from getting a good glimpse of its features. All he could see was a pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes, and currently those eyes were filled with panic. The pair continued on their wild path for a few more seconds till they smash into a large tree branch breaking it and propelling them towards the forest floor. Naruto being the bottom of the two only had one thought one his mind, "I'm going to die sorry Hiccup…dad…Astrid guess I'm not coming back." With that he closed his eyes and braced for upcoming impact, but to his shock he felt the dragon tighten its grip on him, pulled its wings around them both, and curled into a ball acting as a shield.

"It's protecting me why?" were Naruto's last thought before they both hit the ground.

End of Chapter 3: Surprise

Answer some question

is not surprised about the Night Fury due to him being in his house most of the time during dragon attacks, and having Naruto as a brother help him not fear dragons.

2\. Hiccup is not surprise that the little Night Fury understood him seeing that he is a child still and doesn't comprehend the situation completely.

3\. Naruto wanted to catch the Night Fury to fill out its stats in the Book of Dragons.

4\. I need help in what to call the little Night Fury and it's not Toothless

Till next time Stitch-2.0 out!


End file.
